Red is the Colour of Love, Blood, and Death
by NettleSnitch31
Summary: What happens when Cat gets seriously hurt? Will her group of friends pull closer together, or completely fall apart? - I suck at summaries, it's better than this makes it sound - No pairings decided yet, I'm going to see where the story goes. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Return to OZ

**A/N - Well I was reading some Victorious fics when I got this little plot bunny hopping around in my head... So I typed it up and now it's here... There is more to come after this chapter (I think I would be hunted down and killed by anyone who read it if I didn't add anymore to it.) **

**Anyways I have to say I don't own anything and all that jazz. Just enjoy the first chapter. Hopefully the next one will be up soon! **

Andre Harris, Beck Oliver, Cat Valentine, Jade West, Robbie Shapiro (along with his puppet Rex) sat in the living room of their friend, Tori Vega. This was a usual thing for the group, a movie night at someone's house. However 'someone's house' was usually Tori's living room or Beck's RV. Cat and Andre's houses were avoided because of Andre's grandmother, and Cat's brother. Jade didn't like people in her house, the only exception to that rule was Cat, previously Beck had been an exception as well, but since they had broken up there had been no reason for him to go, or Jade to want him there. Robbie, they just didn't go to his house, he didn't offer it, and no one asked to use it, it was an arrangement that seemed to work for everyone.

Tori was being held up upstairs, by her sister Trina was ill and Tori was taking her some soup. Of course, with Trina it wasn't as simple as leaving the soup up there and going back down stairs to watch the movie. No, with Trina there was always something else to do for her.

Eventually Tori came down the stairs and flopped on the couch, between Andre and Beck. Cat and Jade were on the other couch, closer to the door. Robbie was on the floor, with his back against the couch Cat and Jade were on.

Cat looked at Tori and smiled. "What are we watching?" she asked, she wasn't sure who's turn it was to pick the movie, but she was sure it wasn't supposed to have been her.

"CAT!" the collective voice of everyone in the room sounded. And everyone turned to look at her. She looked at them innocently, slight confusion in her eyes. "Cat, you were supposed to bring the movie tonight," Tori said, she didn't sound angry with Cat, like everyone had when they had shouted, but more annoyed.

Cat chewed her lip, trying to remember something. "Oh, yeah, I was going to bring Return to OZ! But then my brother moved a load of my things around, so I was fixing that, and I think he ate my replacement charm bracelet for the one he ate before," she said, pouting as she finished the story. Everyone else glanced at each other before turning back to Cat. "I can ring my brother and he can bring it if you guys want. I think I left it on the kitchen table," she said, going back to thinking about it.

"I think that's a good idea Little Red," Andre said.

"Yeah, I can make popcorn and get some more drinks out whilst were waiting for him to come with it," Tori added.

Cat jumped up from her seat and went to the back of the room to call her brother from her PearPhone. As she spoke Rex spoke, "Do we really have to watch Return to OZ? I mean, it's a terrible sequel to a film. Why does the dizzy red-head always make us watch sequels to things?"

"Rex, don't call Cat a dizzy red-head!" Robbie quickly defended his friend.

"I'm just saying, whenever it's her turn to choose we watch a terrible movie," Rex said.

"Will you be quiet," Jade snapped at the pair of them. Not in the best of moods, Cat forgetting the dvd meant that they were going to be a Tori's house longer than Jade had anticipated, which she wasn't too pleased about.

Cat came and sat back down. "Sorry I forgot it guys," she said, glaring at Rex, after overhearing what he had said about her. "My brother's bringing it now. He'll text me when he's outside and I'll go get it." Tori stood up and made her way to the kitchen. Beck and Andre joined her. The boys came back to the living room first, putting some more drinks on the table. You could hear the Tori pressing buttons on the microwave to make the popcorn. When she came back into the room she put a large bowl of popcorn and a bowl of chips onto the table along with the cans of pop that the boys had put there. The second Tori sat down Cat jumped up and ran out the door.

"I guess that means her brother's here," Tori said. She reached forward and grabbed a handful of popcorn. Sure enough a minute later Cat came in waving a box in her hand.

"Put it in the player, Little Red," Andre said. Cat happily obliged to his request and put it into the dvd player. Once she got it running she went and took her seat next to Jade.

Everyone was quiet and watched the movie. Cat got scared when the Wheelers came on, she covered her eyes with a cushion and Jade rolled her eyes. Only Cat would bring a movie that actually scared her. By the end of the movie a few people were falling asleep. Cat, Robbie and Beck were the guilty three. Robbie's head had fallen forward and every now and then he would suddenly wake up and his head would just fall again. Beck hadn't moved but his eyes were closed, and his breathing had gotten more shallow, which indicated his slumber. Then there was Cat, she had leaned sideways and put her head on Jade's shoulder, but that hadn't lasted very long, so instead she was curled up in a ball on the couch, just like a cat. When the movie finished Jade simply stood up and said, "it's over, everyone can go home now." Before she walked out the door slamming it behind her. Cat, Robbie and Beck jumped at the bang and got up.

"Good night to you too," Andre said sarcastically to the door.

"Come on let's go," Beck said looking at Robbie, who he had given a lift to that night. "Want a lift Cat:?" he asked the red-haired girl who was rubbing her eyes on the couch. She shook her head. "Okay, see you guys tomorrow then," he said, before leaving, closely followed by Robbie and Rex.

Andre got up and left too. "Thanks for having us Tori," he said before shutting the door.

That left Tori and Cat. "My brother's coming for me," Cat told Tori before skipping over to the dvd player to take out her dvd. "You don't think it's a bad movie, do you Tori?" she asked innocently, everyone always seemed to hate her movie choices. But Cat liked sequels to films, other people never seemed to.

Tori looked at her. "Um… It was different," she said. She was hoping Cat's brother would show up soon. Tori was tired because when Trina was sick no one in the house slept properly.

There was a knock on the door. Cat jumped up and went to the door. "See you at the mall tomorrow Tori!" Cat said, she opened the door to reveal a boy, taller than her, a similar complexion to Andre, slightly darker than him. Cat waved as she left, leaving Tori wondering why she had a brother with a different skin tone. It was such a contrast , Cat being so pale and her brother being so dark.

Cat got into the back seat of her brother's car and laid down, she was tired. Her brother smiled and set off as she slept in the back. He would normally scream whilst driving, but he restrained himself because Cat was sleeping. Not paying much attention, turning to look at Cat to make sure she was okay, he didn't notice a car speeding towards them. He managed to get the front of the car past the side road the car was coming from, but he was going too slow to avoid the car hitting the back of the car, where cat slept.

The scream of a young girl rang through the empty streets at one o'clock in the morning, which was followed by complete silence…

**A/N - I'M SORRY!  
I'm just going to go hide before people hurt me for ending it like that. **


	2. Red Velvet Cupcakes with Pink Icing

**a/n - please don't expect updates this regularly (I think I'll try my best to stick to a Thursday/Sunday routine, meaning I'm planning on getting the next chapter up Sunday for y'all! (please don't ask about the y'all thing))  
Anyways I'm posting this now because I want you're ideas on couples asap, so I put up a poll and you can go to my profile to vote (max of 3 couples) **

Tori heard a knock on the door , and from upstairs you could hear Trina shout "get that, will you?". Rolling her eyes she walked towards the door.

"Nice to know you're better," she mumbled under her breath. Andre was stood on the other side of the door, he was giving her a lift to the mall to hang out with, Beck, Cat, Jade, Robbie and Rex. "Hey!" she said cheerfully. She stood back from the door and said, "enter." Andre walked in and sat on the couch. "I'll be down in a second. I need to get my purse." Andre nodded at her and she ran upstairs to get her purse.

When she came back down her and Andre left the house. "Trina any better?" Andre asked as they walked to his car, just to fill the silence.

"Completely better, I actually slept a full night last night," Tori beamed at him. They climbed into his car and they drove to the mall.

They had to take the long way round. There was some accident on the road they would normally use. "I hope that doesn't slow Little Red down," Andre said. "She lives close to here, loads of cars will be diverted down her street," he added. Tori had forgotten that Cat lived there, she had only ever been once, and that was when they were picking her up to go to the beach in Beck's RV.

"I just hope no one was hurt," Tori said. She hated it when people were hurt in accidents. Especially when they ended in death, they were always the saddest stories in the news, accidents like that usually involved drink drivers.

"I guess we'll hear about it on the news pretty soon," Andre said, he sounded worried. "I wonder when it happened, the road was clear when I went home last night."

"Do you think it's anyone we know?" Tori asked.

"No, I don't think so," Andre said. After that they didn't say another word on the subject. Instead Andre turned up the radio and they sang alone to the songs that played. When Andre pulled up in the parking lot they got out of the car and went straight to the food court. That's where they always met when they were going to the mall.

They found; Jade, Beck, Robbie and Rex by Freezy Queen, but no Cat. Tori and Andre quickly went to sit with them. "Anyone heard from Cat?" Robbie asked as they sat down.

"There was that crash by her house," Andre said. "She's probably running late because of that, since most of the traffic going towards Tori's house is being diverted down her street and she'll have to go the really long way round. And her brother's going to be driving her." Andre shrugged, it was a reasonable explanation.

After half an hour o waiting Jade said, "You know, she's probably forgotten that she's meeting us, or gotten distracted by her brother, or a flower. I say we go shopping and if she remembers then she can ring one of us and we can go find her." People didn't look too happy about doing this, the idea of Cat showing up and trying to find them was unsettling. "Don't all get your panties in a twist," Jade said, grimacing at the word 'panties' which she hated. "I texted her, so she knows what's going on." Knowing that Cat knew what was going on they decided to go shopping.

When they were looking around they found a new store, it looked like it was made for Cat. It was filled with stuffed toys, and cute little ornaments, and quirky cloths. "Hey, why don't we buy something for Cat, since she's not here," Robbie suggest. Everyone looked at each other and agreed. Well, Jade didn't look impressed, but she didn't protest either, so they took that as an agreement. They looked around and eventually found some teddy bears with names sewed onto them. Looking through they couldn't find Cat, but they did see an option for a 'create your own' and Beck reached forward and picked one that was the colour of a red velvet cupcake, and Cats hair.

They took it to the cash register and handed it to the woman working there. "What would you like it to say?" she asked, a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Cat," Beck said.

"Any colour preference?" she asked.

"Baby pink," Jade said. Everyone looked at her. "What? Cat likes pink icing on her red velvet cupcakes," she defended herself.

The woman behind the counter nodded and took it into a room behind the counter. She came back ten minutes later with the bear in her hand. Everyone put some money in and they paid her.

"Nice knowledge on Cat's eating habits in there," Andre joked at Jade. Jade gave him that look that was usually followed by scissors appearing and Andre quickly apologised. They spent the rest of the day shopping, and buying random things. They went back up to the food court to get Freezy Queen before they left.

"Did Cat ever text you back?" Tori asked Jade as they waited in line for their ice-cream. She shook her head. "I hope she's okay."

"Like I said she's probably forgotten that she's meeting us, or gotten distracted by her brother, or a flower. We'll see her at school tomorrow and ask what's up, and why she was a no show today," Jade said. Tori shrugged then went to order some ice-cream. After they all got their ice-cream Robbie had to leave, so Beck offered to give him a lift (his car was in for some work doing). And Jade decided she was bored and went home. Leaving Tori and Andre, with the teddy they had bought Cat.

"Want to make a move?" Andre asked. Tori nodded and Andre gave her a lift home.

"Thanks Andre," Tori said as she got out of the car. "See you at school tomorrow," she added just before she pushed the door shut. She made her way to the house, the teddy bear for Cat in her arms. Tori had taken it and would bring it to school for Cat in the morning.

**There you go. Sorry there was no mention of what happened to Cat in this chapter, but I felt like being mean :P  
Thank you for all the reviews (The whole three of them :L) I less than 3 you all! **


	3. Lane's Office

**a/n - IT'S SUNDAY AND YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS! THE NEXT CHAPTER FOR YOU! I hope you enjoy it. Oh and thank you for the reviews, I'm glad you were all on the same wavelength as me when it came to not wanting to rush into what happened to Cat. Anyway, I'll go away and let you read** **now! **

Everyone went to Sikowitz's class first thing Monday morning. Tori brought the teddy and put it in the seat that was empty and where Cat would sit when she showed up. "Where's Cat?" She asked a worried tone. Everyone looked at her and shrugged.

"She never texted me back," Jade said, there was a worried tone in her voice too. Cat never did that, miss out on trips to the mall, and ignore texts, which is why they were so worried.

"Andre, Beck, Jade, Robbie, Rex, Tori, to Lane's office immediately," Sikowitz said as he walked through the door. They all glanced at each other before standing up and leaving. Jade made an annoyed noise as she stood up. Tori grabbed the teddy as she walked past it.

"Why does Lane want to speak to us?" Robbie asked thinking out loud.

"I have no idea," Andre said.

"I just hope it has nothing to do with Cat," Beck said in the neutral tone he always maintained.

They all entered Lane's office and hovered by the door. "Come and sit down," he said from his hanging basket chair. Slowly they all went forward and sat on the various chairs around the room.

"What's going on?" Jade asked, she sounded annoyed.

Lane looked at them all. "Now, before I tell you what I have to tell you, I want to let you know that my office door is always open to you, any time of day…"

"Lane, will you please just tell us?" Beck said.

"Cat was in a car accident in the early hours of Sunday morning," Lane said quietly.

"I-I-Is… Is she… Is she d-… Is she dead?" Robbie managed to get out, everyone else was silent with stone cold faces.

"She's not dead. She's unconscious, and they're going to look for brain activity today," Lane said.

"Why, there was no brain activity before the accident," Rex said in his usual cruel manor.

"Rex!" Robbie shouted. He suddenly jumped up and left the room, everyone turned and watched him leave. He came back a moment later, Rexless. "I'm not having him in here if he's going to insult Cat," he said quietly as he sat down.

"Can… Can we see her?" Tori asked quietly, she had no idea what else to say.

"At the minute the hospital is saying family only, just until they've finished doing her tests. That should be later today," Lane told them. "I've spoken to Cat's parents. They want, for now, to make it only family that visits, for the most part." Everyone opened their mouths to protest, but Lane continued before any of them could speak, "They have said that all of you can go down tonight and see her, but the second you get there they will leave to sort some things at home out, and the second they get back to the hospital they would like you to leave."

"That's a load of crap," Jade said. "She's our friend; we have every right to see her!"

"And Cat's parents have every right to say who can and cannot see her, Jade. I'm sorry, I know this is distressing for you all, and you want to be there for Cat, but how much time you can spend at the hospital is out of my control. Please bear in mind that she is in a privet hospital and Cat's family will get security to enforce any of the rules they make for seeing their daughter. I think it would be best to listen to them and do as they say." Jade really didn't look happy. In all honesty no one else was happy either, all they wanted to do was go see Cat and they couldn't. "Listen guys, I know this is hard, but you all need to be strong for Cat."

"What good's that going to do?" Andre and Jade said in unison. They then glanced at each other. Well Jade glared at Andre anyway.

"Guys, I really think we need to be as positive as we possibly can," Tori said.

"I agree with Tori," Robbie added.

"And what the hell is that going to do?" Jade snapped at them. "Positive thinking is not going to do anything at all, it would just be a complete waste of my time."

"Well negative thinking isn't going to do anything either, and I don't think Cat would want us to be all doom and gloom over this," Tori said, more calmly than Jade had been.

"Guys, I don't think fighting is going to help anyone," Lane said.

"Speak for yourself," Jade snapped.

"Come on Jade, Lane's right," Beck said from where he was sitting. He had been silent since they had found out what happened to Cat. "Jade, I don't think it's wise to go round picking fights. Cat's dad's a lawyer; he could easily get a restraining order against you, then you wouldn't be able to see Cat at all. Is that really what you want?" he asked.

Jade looked at him, she seemed very annoyed, but eventually she caved in, "no, that's not what I want."

"Now, what do you say to Tori?" Beck asked.

"Don't push it," Jade snapped. Beck knew well enough to know that Jade was serious and he wasn't going to push it anymore. Instead he went back into his own mind and kept quiet.

"So what happens now?" Robbie asked. "I mean, what do we do for the rest of the day until we can go see Cat?" There was a divide between the group; Tori, Robbie, and Beck wanted to go back to lessons, give them something to take their mind off Cat. Andre and Jade would prefer to go home, that way they could distract themselves in their own way.

"You have to stay in school," Lane said. Jade and Andre were about to protest, but Lane continued to speak. "However, you don't have to go to lessons, and if you do go you can leave at any time. I decided this because I don't want any of you to go home and be alone, I want you to be able to talk to someone, okay?" Jade and Andre didn't look impressed, but they didn't argue.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going back to Sikowitz's class," Beck said standing up. There was only 20 minutes left, but Tori and Robbie stood up to go with him.

"Can we leave the Cat teddy here? Just until we go see her," Tori asked Lane. He nodded and the three of them made their way to Sikowitz's class.

He gave them a concerned look as they walked through the door and took their seats. "Welcome back," he said, not as warmly as was usual for him, they suspected that he was hurt by the news of Cat too. "Jade and Andre?" he questioned.

"I don't think they're coming back," Robbie said. Sikowitz nodded in understanding.

"Okay, so back to the lesson," Sikowitz continued with his lesson as if no one had interrupted. Tori, Beck and Robbie didn't really concentrate, they just sat there, stony faced, finally letting what they had been told really sink in. With five minutes left of the lesson Tori ran out, tears in her eyes. Beck and Robbie both stood up and followed her out.

"Tori," Robbie said as he approached her on the stairs. "Come on, don't cry," he said, sitting down next to her.

"What am I supposed to do? Cat's really hurt. And we don't even know how hurt she is. And we can't even see her, well we can but it's not exactly a long time." Tori was crying more and more as she spoke. Beck, who had noticed the bell was about to ring, grabbed Tori by the hand and took her to the janitors closet, with Robbie following closely behind them. When they opened the door they found Jade and Andre there. Jade had taken a pair of scissors to the janitors bin and there were bits of plastic all over the floor.

"Tori?" Andre said. She threw herself into his arms, seeking the comfort of her best friend. He looked shocked, but wrapped his arms around her anyway.

"Come on Tori," Andre said as he patted her back. "Everything's going to be okay. We'll see Cat later and she'll be fine, and back at school before we know it. Just please don't cry Tori."

Whilst that was going on Beck sat on the floor next to Jade, it was pure habit. "I don't think you needed to kill a bin."

"I don't care what you think," Jade snapped. Beck just rolled his eyes.

The group spent the rest of the day hiding in the janitor's closet. He showed up once, but didn't say a word. They wondered if Lane had told him that the group may be in there.

**a/n I hope you liked the reactions, um I didn't know how well people would take them, and it took me a while to decide who would act in which way (apart from Jade, that one was easy enough)  
****Hope you enjoyed this. And thank you again for the lovely reviews!  
And one last thing, pretty please could you go do the poll over on my page, I still wanna see what couples you guys like! **


	4. Cat's Family Tree

**a/n - It's Thursday here on and you know what that means! Look at her go, updating, updating, updating, updating her story for you! ((If you get the reference then I love you!))  
Yay a new chapter. And we finally go to the hospital!  
I keep forgetting to say that I don't own Victorious... But I do own the Red Velvet Cupcakes that I made after posting the last chapter! (well not anymore, since people ate them... But I did own them) They had Baby Pink butter Icing on them :3! **

The group of five teenagers entered the privet hospital that Cat had been taken to. "How can Cat's parents afford this place?" Tori asked. "It's the most expensive hospital in Hollywood." Tori was the only one of the group that didn't know anything about Cat's family, Cat just hadn't got round to telling them anything.

"I don't think now's the time to start going through Cat's family life," Jade said, thought she didn't actually snap, which was a first for the day.

As they walked towards the hospital desk a preppy nurse walked up to them. "You must be Caterina…"

At that point she was interrupted by everyone saying "Cat."

"Cat…" she corrected herself before continuing. "Valentine's friends, your guidance counsellor rang ahead and told us you were coming. If you follow me I'll take you to see Cat." She walked them up to a room on the first floor; it was a moment away from the hospital canteen, which she pointed out to them as they passed the entrance. When they got there she knocked on the door, and opened it slightly. "Mr and Mrs Valentine, Cat's friends are here to see her."

A couple appeared at the door, and looked at them, the woman was clearly Latina, and the man Caucasian. Mr Valentine looked at them and said, "You have until we return." He had an English accent. Then he pulled Beck to one side. "Mai is staying here. She likes you, and I expect you to look after her whilst we're gone."

"Yes Sir," Beck said. Tori looked over, a confused look on her face, but she decided not to ask questions, she would find out who Mai was soon enough. At that Mr Valentine began to leave.

Mrs Valentine turned back into the room and said, "Come on Haydn, we're going home for a while, and I'm not leaving you here with Cat's friends." The boy that came to pick Cat up from Tori's house came out of the room. He had a few scratches on his face, which had medical tape on them, he also had his arm in a sling, and he was limping slightly.

The five teenagers entered the room. Cat was laid on a hospital bed in the middle of the room. She had wires stuck to her, and needles stuck in her and her eyes were closed. She looked kind of peaceful, almost like she was sleeping. It would have been nice if it wasn't for all the medical equipment and the scratches covering the girls face and arms. The group also suspected there were scratches on her legs too, but they were covered with a hospital blanket. Beck made his way over to a girl who was sat on a couch in the corner of the room. She had a different skin tone to both Cat and Haydn. This girl was Mai and she had a similar complexion to Beck, and Raven coloured hair. She looked way more like Becks sister than any relation of Cat's. "Hey Mai," he said to her quietly. She looked up at him, wide eyed. Tori made her way over to Cat's bed and placed the teddy they had got her on the end of the bed.

Everyone was lost for something to do, so they all just sat around, in silence, there was no nurse of doctor there so they couldn't ask any questions. "She's so still," Robbie said, finally breaking the silence. "So quiet."

"So, Anti-Cat," Jade added. It was true; Cat was a bubbly ball of energy. The girl on the bed was a lifeless shell, and the worst part was they couldn't do anything about it.

After half an hour of being in the room a doctor finally came in. Andre jumped up from where he had been sat with Tori, who was silently crying oh his shoulder. "Doctor, can you tell us what's going on?"

"I'm sorry, her parents have requested that only they are told information on Caterina's health until we are completely sure what's going on, and the course of action we are going to take." The young woman looked at them all apologetically.

"Her name is Cat," Jade said, she was sat in the chair closest to Cat. All she wanted was to see her best friend open her eyes and shout boo, or start laughing in her childish way, and tell them it was all a joke, but she knew it wasn't going to happen.

Robbie had sat next to Beck, which made Mai look very uncomfortable. He piped up and said, "Thanks anyway, Doctor."

"Sorry I couldn't be any more help to you guys. I'm really sorry your friend got this way in the first place. But let me reassure you she is in the best care possible," The doctor said. Then she went over to look at Cat, she wrote some things down on a chart and left the room again.

About ten minutes after the doctor left Cat's parents came back. "Can you leave now please," Mr Valentine said. It was command, not a request. Then he turned to his wife. "You can take Mai for something to eat now, since she hasn't been home, and I'm not having Haydn take her."

"Honey, I want to stay with Cat," Mrs Valentine said.

Beck stood up. "Mr Valentine, we could take her to the canteen and get her something to eat, then we'll leave," Beck offered. The man looked at him and nodded. "Come on Mai, let's go."

The group left and went to the canteen. "Why did you volunteer us to do this?" Jade asked, annoyance in her tone.

"Because, if it looks like we're trying to help them they might be more willing to keep us updated with what's going on with Cat," Beck pointed out. "Besides, we might as well fill Tori in on Cat's family. She seems kind of confused by it all." When they got into the cafeteria Beck said, "go sit down, I'll get Mai some food and we'll join you."

They went to sit at a table big enough for six. Robbie, Andre, and Tori sat on one side, Tori sat between the two boys and Jade sat on the opposite side, facing Andre. When Beck came back he put Mai's tray down and sat next to Jade. Mai sat next to him. He then handed everyone a can of pop that he had bought.

"Who wants to explain Cat's family to Tori?" Beck asked. Everyone looked at him. "I'll take that to mean I'm doing it," he said rolling his eyes.

"Well it was your idea," Robbie pointed out.

"Fair enough, I'll tell the story," Beck said. He leaned back in the plastic chair and took a drink from his can. "Well, you will have noticed that Cat's mum is Latina and her dad English, but Cat's got some Italian and American in her. And Haydn is a very similar skin tone to Andre. And Mai here is a similar skin tone to me." Beck paused and took another drink. "It's no secret that Cat's family have a bit of money. Her mother owns a boutique that sells clothing from different places in the world; originally it was only things that you would find in Mexico, because that's where she's from. She also sold English clothing, because of Cat's farther being from there. Cat's mother actually lived in Mexico as a child for a while. Her family moved to America illegally when she was 17. She met Cat's dad when she was 19 and they fell in love and got married, he's a few years older than her and he was already a lawyer by then. And he bought her the boutique as a wedding present. He had lived in England until he was thirteen when his father got moved here for work.

"They ended up making lots of money, and they wanted something to spend it on, or someone to spend it on. But they couldn't conceive a child for themselves. Instead they went to an orphanage, on the request of Mrs Valentine. There they found three children that they wanted to adopt. Those three children all appeared to have psychological issues, and only ever stuck together, not mixing with the other children, who had a tendency to bully them. Mrs Valentine thought it best to spend their money on children that needed a better chance in life, and children with psychological problems would get a better chance with a proper family than in an orphanage." Beck paused again to take another drink. "She wanted to give them the chance that Mr Valentine gave her.

"So they adopted Cat, who had been there since she was a baby, the other kids thought she was weird. She had always been alone there, until she was Seven, that's when Haydn came to the orphanage, he was weird too, so they became friends quickly. Cat called him her brother even before they were adopted. And a year later Mai joined the orphanage, and she joined the little group, despite not talking much. Her and Cat sing together a lot thought. Mai's autistic which is why she doesn't speak a lot, and because she's autistic she only really feels comfortable with Cat and Haydn, and myself on occasion," Beck paused, and looked at Mai, who was nibbling on the muffin she had in front of her, "Isn't that right Mai?" she looked at him and smiled.

"Anyway, because they're all from completely different back grounds, Cat's Italian, Haydn's African and Mai here is half Indian half Irish, their mother added those cultures into her boutique, which is actually kind of sweet when you think about it."

"That is a nice story, and it explains a lot, but how do you know so much about it?" Tori asked.

"I've known Cat since we were seven years old. And I've known her parents since they adopted her when we were thirteen."  
"And how come she's never mentioned Mai before?" Tori asked.

"Because her parents pay for a really expensive autistic school for her, in hopes that it will 'fix her'" Jade answered that question.  
Mai leaned over and said something in Beck's ear. "Yeah, you can go back to Haydn and Cat. And we can all go home."

**a/n - and there you have it, a little bit about Cat's family!  
****The next five chapters will be Beck, Jade, Tori, Robbie, and Andre going home. I'm not sure what order yet though...**


	5. Tom's here to See You

**a/n - So here's Robbie's chapter... I wrote this one first (Depending on how the others come out depends on when I'll post it.) I had the best picture for Robbie, and I knew exactly what I wanted to write, so I wrote this one first. idk why but this is my genuine take on Robbie, and why he's Robbie, and his home life...  
Also, sorry it took me so long to post this today... I had a long night which involved lots of alcohol... **

Robbie got out of Becks car as he parked outside his house. "Thanks Beck," he said before walking into his house. When he opened the door he was hit with the smell of cake. His mum appeared from the Kitchen, she was a short woman with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. "Hey Robbie, I've just made a cake, and starting dinner. Tom's in the living room to talk to you."

Robbie went right to the living room, and sure enough Tom was there on an armchair. "Hey Dr Shaw," he said as he sat on the sofa. "Nice to see you again," Robbie didn't really mean that, all he wanted to do was go up to his room and pretend everything was okay.

"I've told you before Robbie, Call me Tom," he said, a smile on his face. Robbie was annoyed by the smile, things in Robbie's life were all completely wrong and he was sat there smiling. "I've known you since you started Hollywood Arts, I think it's okay for you to call me Tom."

Tom was Robbie's Psychiatrist, his mother had hired the man just after his father had died at war in Afghanistan, she was worried about him, and thought the stress of joining a new school and losing his father would be too much for the boy, and used the compensation they got to pay for a psychiatrist session for Robbie. However Tom discovered that Robbie was actually schizophrenic.

"How are the voice Robbie? I notice you don't have Rex with you," He said, kindly.

"Tom, I'm not in the mood to talk about the bloody voices Tom! My friend's in hospital and I don't even know what's going on, because no one's telling us anything!" Robbie practically shouted. It was a complete outburst of emotion, fear for his friend, hopelessness because he couldn't help her, and just plain upset because of the whole situation.

"Robbie I know, that's why your mum thought it would be a good idea for me to come earlier in the week instead of Wednesday. Now will you please speak to me?" He asked looking at Robbie. Robbie didn't respond. "Can you at least tell me where Rex is?" he asked.

"In my locker," Robbie snapped.

"Why?"

"Because he insulted Cat. I may have to listen to that, in fact I have had to listen to that since we found out what had happened, but no one else has to listen to that, and under my watch no one will," Robbie told him. He sat back and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So you're suffering Rex all on your own?" Robbie nodded.

Robbie had originally bought Rex to voice out one of the voices in his head, to make things easier on himself without having to tell anyone that he heard voices. He chose a voice that was nicer than the others; yes Rex was the nicest voice in Robbie's head. His parents had thought it weird, but ventriloquism was considered a talent and they could easily cover up what appeared to be their crazy son by making it his talent. Robbie's mother made him audition to Hollywood arts, and Robbie was shocked that he actually got in. That's why Robbie carried Rex around, he was the only reason that Robbie got into Hollywood Arts, and the only reason Robbie had the friends he had now. Since talking to Tom and being put on some medication for the voices a lot of the more serious ones disappeared, but Rex stayed. Robbie didn't want to lose him, not really.

"That's a brave thing to do Robbie, and a nice thing to do for your friend," Tom commented. "Now, tell me how you feel about Cat being hurt," Tom said, his voice was understanding as usual, which annoyed Robbie, it made him feel like he had to tell Tom how he was feeling.

"How would you feel if that happened to one of your friends?" Robbie asked him.

"In all honesty I'd feel scared, and upset, and if I was in your situation where you don't actually know what's going on, I'd feel pretty damn helpless. Is that how you feel Robbie?" Tom was right, and Robbie hated it. He hated that someone could be so much in his mind without actually being in there, without having to suffer the voices that survived the medication. "Robbie?" Robbie sighed and nodded.

"Look, Dr Shaw, I don't mean to be rude, but I don't see how the fuck…" Robbie paused there and looked to the door, hoping his mother hadn't heard that, she didn't like swearing. "…talking about this is going to help. No way in hell is talking going to make Cat wake up. And it's not going to make me feel any better. And it's certainly not going to get rid of the voices, if that was going to happen it would have by now!" At that Robbie stood up and stormed out of the living room, and went up to his bedroom.

He slammed the door shut and fell down on his bed. Not in the mood to talk to anybody at all he just closed his eyes and tried to shut off his mind so he didn't even have to think at all. He also tried to tune out the voices that had come into full force as he had stormed out of the room.

After what Robbie guessed was about half an hour from when he had shut his door, there was a knock on the door. Robbie didn't even bother to respond. A minute later he heard the door creek open, his mum's voice entered the room in a whisper, "Robbie, I know you're upset, but you have to eat." Her voice was soft and kind. She walked over to his bed and perched on the edge, bringing the smell of her spaghetti and meatballs, but as much as Robbie loved his mum's cooking he couldn't bring himself to eat. She sighed. "Please Robbie, for me," she said. Robbie propped himself onto his elbows and opened his eyes, his mum had left the light off and because Robbie's curtains were closed he didn't have to suffer the hassle of waiting for his eyes to adjust to the light. He looked at her, she had a tray in her hands, it had a plate of spaghetti and meatballs, a glass of what looked like iced-tea, and a slice of cake. Even in the semi darkness he could see that the cake was red velvet cake.

"That's Cat's favourite kind of cake," Robbie said, his voice was broken. "I should take her a slice next time I get to see her," as Robbie said it he realised that he didn't actually know when he would see Cat again, they had left quickly without finding out when her parent would allow the group of teenagers to see their friend again. "I think she'd like that," Robbie continued. He remembered Tom talking about the stages of grief with him when he had lost his father, he could clearly see that he was in the first stage, shock and denial, but he wasn't sure that he should be grieving. Cat wasn't dead after all. But she was unconscious and that was pretty damn close.

"I'm sure Cat would like that Robbie," his mum said softly. "I'm also sure Cat wouldn't like you to starve yourself." She put the tray on his knee and left him to eat. "I'll come get the tray in a little while. I'll be downstairs if you want to talk."

At that she left the room and closed the door behind her. Robbie ate a few mouthfuls before giving up and just going to sleep.

**Thank you for reading, I hoped you liked my take on Robbie! If not, I'm sorry, don't hate me. Also, I know it's not very technical when it comes to the schizophrenia, but I'm not a psychiatrist and I don't even do psychology, but it's only a story, so yeah... **


	6. Salad

**a/n ****- I had such a hard time writing this chapter, and it really does show... I don't know why I found Jade's so hard to write I just did. Anyway, try your best to enjoy and ignore the crappyness of this chapter... **

Jade parked her car and stormed into her house, her parents were sat on the couch watching some soppy lovey dovey movie. She slammed the door behind her and went to the kitchen. "Jade honey, will you be quiet please," he mother shouted from the living room. Jade let out an annoyed groan.

After closing the kitchen door as loudly as she could behind her she went to the fridge and pulled out a pre-packed salad, Jade basically lived off of those things and what she got from school. The little rebellious child who didn't sit down to dinner with her parents didn't get what her parents had for dinner. Jade didn't really care; she had always hated the whole family eats together thing. She grabbed a bottle of vitamin water and went up to her bedroom. She decided to be as loud as she wanted as she went back through the living room to the staircase. And when she got upstairs she slammed her bedroom door closed. It was nice for Jade to be in the darkness of her room, the rest of her house was painted in light neutral colours like cream, white and beige, with the exception of the kitchen and bathroom, the kitchen was a peach colour, but there were cream tiles on the floor, and the bathroom was a perky yellow colour, which Jade of course hated.

She turned on her stereo and put on her PearPod on the docking station; she put on some music and turned it up as loud as she could. Then she picked at the salad, not really wanting to eat. She listened to the music, and she let it consume her. She eventually started ignoring the food in favour of listening to the music, not that she felt much like eating in the first place.

Jade laid down on her bed and drifted into semi consciousness as the music took over her mind. She couldn't sleep, not properly, and that was mostly to do with the volume of the music, but it was also to do with the fact she couldn't stop worrying about Cat. The little red-head had been Jade's best friend since they had joined Hollywood Arts.

Jade remembered the first time she had ever seen them, both Cat and Beck. It had been the day of their auditions to get into Hollywood Arts. Jade had had to sneak out of her house to be able to go, her parents not wanting her to. When she got there she was very early for her audition so she hung around the outside instead of inside.

Whilst she was sat there looking at her PearPhone a red-head girl came running out, closely followed by a raven haired boy. "I can't do it Beck! I can't," the girl insisted.

"Come on Cat, you have an amazing voice!" Beck insisted. Then he spotted Jade sat on the table. "Excuse me, will you listen to my friend here sing please?" he said to her. She looked at him, but didn't give a response at all. "Cat, come here and sing to this girl. That way you know it's not just me being nice," he said to her.

"No Beck!" she said.

"Cat."

"Okay! I'll do it already!" she exclaimed and walked over to Beck and Jade.

"So, um," Beck turned to Jade and looked at her as if asking her to fill in the blank of her name.

"Jade. And I didn't agree to this," she said. And she turned back to her PearPhone.

"Come on Jade. Just listen to Cat sing, and tell her what she's like so she'll go in and audition, it's her turn in a bit, and she's refusing to go in."

"And why should I help you?" she asked the boy. She had to admit he was attractive, but Jade didn't like helping people no matter how pretty they were.

"You shouldn't. Beck, I want to go home," Cat pouted. "I'm going to sit out here with her until you're done, and then I'll ring my mum to pick us up."

At the thought of being sat outside with the girl until it was her turn to audition. "Fine I'll help." She then looked back at Cat who looked shocked at the sudden change of heart. "Sing!" she demanded, in an angry tone.

Cat made a little scared noise before proceeding to sing.

'_Say you're sorry  
That face of an angel  
Comes out just when you need it to  
As I paced back and forth all this time  
Cause I honestly believed in you  
Holding on  
The days drag on  
Stupid girl,  
I should have known, I should have known'_

"You're good, now go audition," Jade snapped. Cat made a scared noise and stopped singing. She went to hide behind Beck.

"Okay, I'll go audition now," she said in a scared childish voice.

Beck walked towards her. "thank you," he said, reaching forward to put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she snapped.

Thinking back on the memory Jade thought it was a miracle that they had ever become friends with her, never mind Beck actually dating her.

As she was laid there on her bed her mother came into the room. "Jade, turn the music down," she shouted.

Jade shot up so she was sat straight and shouted back, "GO AWAY!" Her mum dropped it and left the room. Annoyed, Jade through the remainder of her salad at the door. Then she flung herself backwards onto her bed.

Jade laid there for a few more songs. As something more soft came on (she hadn't chosen the song. Cat had borrowed her PearPod once and Jade still hadn't taken the music off) she got up and turned her light off, taking one last look at the salad scattered on the floor as she did.

When she laid back on her bed her and Cat singing Give it Up began to play, Jade had managed to get it off the slap. That was when it all became too much for Jade, she turned over and cried into her pillow.


	7. We'll Have Each Other, No Matter What

**A/N - And here's the next chapter. I decided to go with Tori. This was much easier than Jade, maybe because she's the main character. Trina is kind of noncanon, but that is explained. Enjoy the chapter. AND THANK YOU FOR THE LOVELY REVIEWS!**

Tori got out of Andre's car in a daze, she didn't even thank him like she would usually, instead she closed the door and walked to the door. She went inside to find a note on the table;

_Sweetie, Lane called us about Cat. We're sorry.  
Trina will look after you until we get home from our business trips.  
Dad will be back Wednesday, Mum on Friday  
Lots of Love  
Mum and Dad xxx_

_Great! _Tori thought to herself. One of her best friends was in a horrible accident and she had Trina looking after her. Trina! Tori wasn't expecting anything but Trina bossing her around in her usual selfish manor. She sighed and laid down on the closest sofa, wanting to be able to feel upset for a while without her big sister demanding things from her. She was laid thinking that this was where Cat was asleep before she got into the accident, the last place she had been before the accident was Tori's home. The thought of that made Tori even more upset.

The cooking timer went off in the kitchen. _Strange, _Tori thought. _Trina never cooks anything. _"Trina! Whatever you're cooking's done," Tori shouted upstairs.

She heard the girl bounce down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. Tori closed her eyes and tried her best to drown out Trina banging around in the kitchen. It was going well until Trina came over and kneed her shoulder. "Ow!" Tori complained opening her eyes and looking up at her sister, who was holding two bowls.

"Come on, sit up," Trina said. Tori let out an annoyed groan, but sat up anyway. Trina handed her one of the bowls. In it there was ice-cream over a couple of big cookies, which was obviously what Trina had gotten out of the oven because the ice-cream was melting on top of it. "I thought you could use a pick me up after what happened with Cat," she said kindly before having a spoon full of ice-cream. "I got us a chick flick too. And there's some Chinese food on the way, it should be here in around half an hour, which gives us plenty of time to eat our ice-cream and cookies." Tori looked at her sister, an eyebrow raised; this was very uncharacteristic for Trina. "Don't look at me like that. You're my baby sister and Cat's your friend, and I knew you'd be upset. I do know how to be nice, you know," she said.

Tori sighed and leaned on Trina. "Thank you," she said softly.

"No problem baby sister," she said in her usual over the top tone. "Now let's watch this DVD." She pressed play on the remote that had been on the edge of the sofa and she began to eat her ice-cream as she played. Tori did the same. The cookies were pretty damn good, Tori was not expecting that.

When there was a knock at the door there Trina stood up and took Tori's empty bowl off of her and placed it on the table before going to the door. Tori looked as Trina opened the door. The boy delivering their Chinese food was pretty hot, even as upset as she was Tori could see that. Which is why it was such a shock to her when Trina didn't even attempt to flirt with the boy, she simply paid him and sat back down. "What?" she asked as Tori gave her a strange look. "Look baby sister, I love you, and you're in pain. Cat's your friend and she could die, even I know you need someone there for you, and since mum and dad are away on business I'm going to have to be that person," she said. "Besides, Cat's my friend too, I'm upset as well. Upset enough not to flirt with a boy, that's when you know it's serious," she said. That was an achievement for Trina; she never wanted to make herself look vulnerable, and admitting that she was upset about Cat was making her look very vulnerable. "Now shush and watch the DVD," she said.

The two of them then ate in silence and watched the DVD, which wasn't making Tori or Trina feel any better, but they continued to watch it anyway. After they had eaten they put the boxes on the floor and ended up leaning on each other. When the DVD finished Trina stood up. "I'll go get some more cookies and ice-cream," she said.

"You get the ice-cream, I'll put the cookies in the microwave to warm them up," Tori offered. She didn't want to wallow in self-pity and get Trina to do everything for her, especially if Trina was feeling the same. They walked into the kitchen, arms linked. "These cookies are awesome, by the way," Tori said as she started the microwave.

"No need to sound so shocked baby sister," Trina said, in a fake offended voice. "Now, what ice-cream do you want? Chocolate, Mint Choc Chip, Cookie Dough, Raspberry Ripple…"

Tori interrupted there, she knew they usually had half empty tubs of different flavours, and the list could go on for a while, "I'll take Raspberry Ripple," she said. They had both had vanilla the first time, and that was a bit boring so she decided to add a bit of flavour and have Raspberry Ripple.

"And I'm having Cookie Dough," Trina said pulling out two tubs from the freezer. She took the lids off as Tori put the now warm cookies into bowls. She placed the bowls by Trina and then put the left over cookies in a tub and put them in the fridge to keep them fresh.

They then sat on the sofa and ate the ice-cream and cookies. "Seriously Trina, these are amazing," she said, her mouth full.

"Again with the tone of surprise," Trina joked.

That was the thing with Tori and Trina, they were good at cheering each other up when they were both upset. Trina didn't make selfish requests or offers, like when Tori had been kicked out of Hollywood Arts, she just didn't have to. They gave as much as they took when they were both upset. And Tori's good nature wasn't taken advantage of. And the two of them just knew what to say to each other, which was sometimes nothing at all. Once they were done eating they decided to go to bed. After putting the bowls in the sink they walked upstairs together.

Before each of them departed to bed they hugged each other. It was a long, everything's going to be okay, but just in case it's not at least we have each other kind of hug. "Good night," they said softly before going into their rooms.

**A/N - I think imma do Andre next and then Beck last... Then move on from everyone's family lives and reactions to Cat's accident, and we can get on with the actual story. Also I'm sorry this was posted kind of late, but the only time I've had to write this chapter is today, which is why it probably seems rushed and horrible. I hope you enjoyed it anyway. **


	8. History Likes to Repeat Itself

**a/m - yay new chapter. I can't remember if I said I'd update on Wednesdays or Thursdays, so it's here now. This chapter was quite hard to write. Actually harder than Jade's, that's why it's so short and I apologise for that. **

It didn't even bother Andre that Tori simply closed the car door behind her, she was in pain, and he understood that. Heck, he was in pain too. Cat was just too innocent, and seeing her there on the hospital bed so lifeless was painful. Andre drove the long way round to his house.

Driving helped clear his mind. This was odd actually. Everyone expected Andre to hate driving and being in cars in general. For the same reason he had had such a bad reaction to Cat being in that car accident. The same reason he lives with his grandma. The same reason his grandma was, quite frankly, crazy.

When Andre was ten years old he was in a car crash that killed both his parents. He was left relatively unharmed, only a few scratches here and there, accompanied by a few bruises, similar to the way that Cat's brother had come out of the car accident with Cat. And Andres parents didn't die right from the start, no, him and his grandma had to sit and watch them die slowly. That pushed Andres Grandma over the edge, she didn't cope well at all, and Andre had to sit and watch her fall apart. But he coped very well for a ten year old boy.

After being in a car crash, that killed his parents everyone thought that Andre would be terrified of them for the rest of his life, without psychological help. But everyone was wrong. Andre loved to ride everywhere in a car. And once he was old enough he got his licence. This is something else that pushed his grandmother over the edge. She worried that her only grandson would suffer the same fate as his parents.

Finding out that Cat was in such a similar position to his parents hit Andre hard. He couldn't imagine someone else he cared about being taken in that way. It took him back to the time just after the crash, he moved into his grandmother's house. There was no more waking up to the smell of pancakes, or waffles, or whatever breakfast his mother decided to make that day. No smell of coffee through the house as his dad dashed around, mug in hand, getting ready for work. His grandma couldn't face making breakfast, and there was no man in the house to dash around with a mug of coffee in his hand, getting ready for work. He knew from then on that things would never be the same, not really. When he found out about Cat he felt his heart drop, there would be no more; happy, bouncy, ball of energy, Cat bouncing down the halls of the school, and that would be noticeable.

Andre sighed as he finally got home. He slowly got out of his car and made his way to the house. As he walked through the door his grandma voice greeted him, "Andre is that you?"

"Yes Grandma, it's me," he shouted back. Not quite sure where she was.

"Andre!"

"Yes Grandma?"

"Where have you been?"

"Went to the hospital to see Cat, then I drove Tori home, and went for a drive," he shouted back to her, still not quite sure where she was.

"Don't do that Andre!" Andre simply rolled his eyes; he knew she was referring to him going for a drive. "Your school rang me about a cat! I don't want you to end up like the cat!"

Andre sighed. "Grandma, it's a girl called Cat, not an actual cat!" he whined. He sighed again and shook his head. "I'm going to make some food grandma."

"Okay Andre!"

He walked to the kitchen and turned on the oven, so it would warm up as he prepared whatever it was he was going to cook. He found some pizzas in the fridge and took them out. He put them in the oven and then sat at the table waiting for them to cook. His thoughts flicked from Cat to his parents and back to Cat and what it would be like if she suffered the same fate as his parents had. "Come on Andre; keep that thought out of your mind. Medicine's improved a lot since you were ten. That was six years ago. She's going to be fine." He rested his head on the table and closed his eyes, humming, to keep his thoughts at bay. He didn't believe a word he had said to himself, he didn't think medicine had gone far enough to be able to save Cat. Even if her parents could afford the best hospital in Hollywood, Andre still thought she didn't stand a chance.

"Andre! What's that smell Andre?" his grandma shouted down.

"Oh Chiz!" he said jumping up from the table, he had forgotten about the pizza. Quickly he removed it from the oven, just catching his little finger on the metal, burning himself slightly. "Ouch!" He looked at the pizzas. They weren't too badly burnt and they were definitely edible. "That smell was the pizza! Come on, it's ready!" he shouted to his grandma, grabbing the pizza cutter and cutting them into slices before putting them on the table. His grandma came into the kitchen and took one of the plates.

Andre ate half of his pizza before giving up. "I'm going to sleep," he said standing up. He went to bed and put his headphones in, turning them up as loud as they would go before falling asleep. His dreams were consumed with the accident he was in as a ten year old boy. The sound of snapping metal and his mother's scream. Even the smell of metal and blood came back to him in his dreams. Andre had a very restless night.

**a/n - a quick update on the poll. At the minute Bat is winning. Followed boy Other (involving someone else). Then Bade, Cabbie Candre Jori, and Other (involving Trina) are tied third. The rest (Bori, Cade, Jandre, Rade, Bendre, Rodre, Reck) all have no votes. You still have chance to change that, just go vote!  
Also reguarding the two Others, who would you like to see Trina with? And who is your Someone else? And who would you like them to be with?  
**


End file.
